


We are stars

by GayAsDumbledore



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsDumbledore/pseuds/GayAsDumbledore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz returns to his room and finds Simon sitting on his bed and rambling about space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorta proud of this one because I absolutely adore oneshots about my otps (drarry and snowbaz, btw) and space. I don't care whether it's about stars or planets or the moon, I just think it's so aesthetic and beautiful, ahhhh.  
> So I hope you enjoy this, even though it's reaallllyyyy short. (I apologize for that.)  
> Also I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes! (I don't know if my beta is accessible right now, so I didn't text her which means this oneshot hasn't been checked for grammar or spelling mistakes by anyone but myself.
> 
> Btw thank you so much for the kudos on my other two oneshots! It makes me extremely happy to see that some of you like my work because it's so much fun to write!  
> Maybe I'll publish another oneshot tomorrow!
> 
> Have a great day/night/whatever!

Simon looks like a bunch of stars.

He’s always shining. 

Bright, so bright.

He fills me with longing, a kind of ache I’ve never experimenced before.

And I only see him at night.

 

When I stumble into our room, the moon is awake and bright on the sky. I get out of my trousers and the button up and into a white, smooth shirt. The fabric feels cool against my skin, and I take a minute to close my eyes and lean against the closet. I’m so full of blood that I look almost tanned. I open my eyes again.  
I didn’t even notice him at first.  
When I spot him, my hear stutters for a second.

Simon is sitting on my bed. Normally, I’d flip, but tonight, it’s different.  
He looks through the window, at the sky.  
I’m sure he has noticed me, but he doesn’t turn around. He just sits there, on my bed, one blanket draped over his shoulders, the other one in his arms.

I don’t know what to do.

Then I decide that this is my bed and Snow has his bloody own.

 

“Snow.”, I growl.  
He doesn’t even flinch.  
“Snow why are you in my bed.”

I’m standing next to him now. I can look at his face.  
The cold light of the moon casts shadows on his face and makes him look like a dream. His curls look like spun gold. He takes my breath away.

“You can’t see many stars.”  
His voice is quiet, and calm, which isn’t exactly normal for Simon.

“What?”  
“It’s the light pollution. There’s too much light here. You can’t see them because of the light pollution.”  
“Snow, I don’t know what you are talking about, but I’m pretty sure you could do this in your bed.”  
“You were gone longer than normally.”

That stops me from shooting him a rude answer.  
“Why would you care?”  
I don’t know why I said that.

He sighs.  
“I thought you were gone again. Like when term started.”  
I can’t read his face and that makes me stressed because Snow always shows his emotions clear on his face.  
“Why would I?”  
“You still didn’t told me where you were.”

This conversation is irrational. It makes me hope that Snow cares for my wellbeing. Which he doesn’t.

“It’s none of your business Snow.”

“I was worried, you know. Why don’t you tell me where you go? Why don’t we do stuff together?”

I can’t tell if he’s serious.

“Because you're Simon Snow and I’m Baz Pitch. Because you are the Mage’s Heir and I am the Pitch’s Heir. I am your nemesis.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.”  
“It bloody well does.”  
“No! These aren’t real reasons. These are just excuses.”

I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I feel like I’m a shooting star, falling. But the joke is, I already have fallen. For Simon.

“You know what? You’re right. These are just excuses. You wanna hear the real reasons? We don’t do stuff because I’m Baz Pitch, and I might be a magician and a vampire, but I’m definitely not befriended with Simon Snow. Because you remind me of a supernova and because you smell like cinnamon and bonfire and because thinking of all this does funny things to my heart. Because you’re just that bright-eyed boy that looks at the stars and thinks about light pollution. And I even adore you when you inhale those stupid scones. We aren’t friends because I think together we could look like our own star constellation. Because you make me wanna talk about far away planets and the moon with you while combing you hair with my fingers. You make me wanna write poems about that one mole you have on your neck. You see now, why we can’t possibly ever be friends?”

 

Simon turns his head.  
He studies my face, and I can see a small smile tugging on his mouth.

“No one ever said anything about being friends, Baz.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I breath in Simons sent. Cinnamon and bonfire. It’s so familiar that I can’t help but sigh happily.

Maybe we look like our own star constellation. I feel like it. Like I belong here. Like I shine brighter when I am with him. Like we fit together and create a symbol everyone likes to look at because it looks just so right.  
Maybe he's the star I was always looking for on the sky.  
But now that I think about it, no, he isn't a star. He is a planet and I'm his moon. I'm always circling around him. He's the sun and I'm crashing into him.  
He shines so bright I can't look at him, but I can't tear my gaze away.

Simon Snow is in my arms and he talks like there are no other worries in the world than the light pollution.  
Like he didn’t have to fight an evil genius villain called “Insidious Humdrum”.  
Like we weren’t supposed to hate each other.

Simon Snow is in my arms and before he drifts off to sleep, he mumbles that this is where he wants to be for the rest of his life. In my arms.

My heart is filled with so much love that I feel like a supernova exploding in waves, pulsing. But maybe it’s just Simon. Maybe it feels like this to hold a supernova. 

I can’t tell. But I can tell that I want to be with him for eternity. I want to take him to a place without light pollution. I wanna show him the stars.


End file.
